Dark Horizons
by JunoMai223
Summary: What would you do if you found out that an extinct race of people had been in hiding for three thousand years, and that your long dead lover was LIVING there? Well obviously you'd go check it out! ChasexOC JackxOC Raixkim I DON NO OWN XS! ALSO this is my first, No flames please!
1. Disruptions

**AN: Hello ppls, this is my first story I hope you enjoy it, this is only the first chapter I'll try to update it once a week!**

Chapter One: Disruptions

Chase's POV

"I have tired of your lies Witch," I said as I pushed past her.

"But Chase! Think of the possibilities! A whole army of them, that no one knew existed!

"There are none, the Vizon's died out long ago," I replied. "There is not the slightest possibility they are anything more than forgotten text." My face might have portrayed calm, but inside I was intrigued. How it would have been possible for the Vizon's to live on for centuries without anyone's notice…

"Don't you know what this could mean? Chase, yo-"

"Leave me witch."

Wuya hmphed out of the room, not daring to stay a second longer. She knew all too well what happened when someone annoyed Chase. Sashaying out the door she turned and looked back.

"Out," he said. He waited a few moments for her to leave, and then teleported to the library. He only had one book with a mere mention of Vizon's. He opened the book, and read:

_Vizon:__ Humanoid beings with psychic powers, varying from Vizon to Vizon. The most common types of Vizon powers are: telekinesis, mind reading, premonitions, and telepathy. Rarer types are unknown, but probably more dangerous than anyone will ever know. _

The only text in the entire world on Vizon's, and it wasn't very insightful. Indeed it was the opposite. He would need to think on this_, _there was nothing about where they had originated, or how they died out. _Wuya could be right. _

Jordan's POV

"Where we live, no one has to hide. We can live in peace, anonymous. We can use our powers to help people, all because of Dustin Drake."

The assembly groaned. It was the day that Pine Falls celebrated everything Dustin Drake had done to help us. He had found safe haven in America, Washington to be exact, where Vizon's could live together without fear of anyone, ever, coming to kidnap them and use them because of their abilities.

Every year, Pine Falls Academy had a half day of school, and then let out after an assembly about how we should be grateful to him for helping us. We were, we really were. We were glad we didn't have to live life enslaved by the Heylin side, or used by the Xiaolin side. We were just tired of hearing about it every year of our lives.

I winced as she went on to explain the trials Dustin Drake had to go through to bring this community together. I was a senior at PFA and I'd practically memorized the speech.

Casey leaned over to me, "In five minutes pretend you have to go to the bathroom, and meet me out by the lake." I turned to him, and smiled. It was not unlike Casey to sneak out at the speeches, he'd been doing it for the past six years. I looked at the podium, then back where he used to be sitting, he could teleport.

Casey and I have been friends since kindergarten. Our teacher, Ms. White, had taken everyone on a nature hike. As we were climbing up the side of a mountain Casey saw an irregularly bright butterfly and started chasing after it. That was the day I'd had my first premonition1. I saw Casey chasing the butterfly and falling into a fox hole. Not being able to get out of it, he screamed for help. No one was around to hear him.

I screamed when I came back to myself, and took off running into the woods. I'd followed the direction Casey took and soon found him stuck in the fox hole2. I reached down and grabbed him, helping him out of the hole. We had most of the dirt of his hair and clothes before Ms. White go there. She waited calmly for me to explain the situation, and decided I was a hero. There was a big party when we got back, and Casey and I had been friends ever since.

I was about to get up when I heard Chloe scream. I whipped around, Chloe was one of my three best friends, and she had the ability to see important events happening around the world present day. It obviously wasn't anything good. Her eyes had changed so she no longer had a pupil; white light was shining out of her eyeballs. Crap. That meant something big was happening.

I started counting and reached down to hold her hand, trying to be a comfort to her even though I knew she couldn't see me. When you're having a vision you lose your sense. Literally. You couldn't see her taste feel or smell _anything._ A large crowd had gathered in a circle around us. We waited for her to show some form of sentience, conscious mind, for one hundred and thirty four seconds of terrible screaming before she opened her eyes. She said the three most feared words in our little world.

_"They've found us."_

1 premonition: a vision of the possible future that can be changed with interference


	2. ying Ai

**(AN) GAH! Ok so I freaked out when I got to comments! I know it's not much to be proud of, but it **_**is **_**an extremely short chapter, and I **_**am**_** eccentric like that. Anyway it took me awhile to write this chapter for ya'll but I wanted to make it long! Long chapters or disappointment! I will not disappoint you people that I don't know! Anyway mysteriousness! Who has found them? 0_0 (of course I know!I am the author…) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update i've been having issues with my computer! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two: Ying Ai**

**Chase's POV**

This frustratingly pitiful lay1 was all anyone knew about Vizon's. Of course, the person who wrote this, wrote this off of the stories of others. Stories long forgotten. Looking up from the book in my hands I sensed someone's gaze in the room. What _insect _would dare to spy on Chase Young!? I focused my chi and instantly saw through the spy's eyes **(AN yes **_**I know**_** it's weird).**

He was in a large room. There was a large crowd of teenager's surrounding him, looking worried. He was in a person bubble. Standing inside the bubble with him were three extremely worried kids. They must be her friends. But… why would they look so worried if this person was intentionally spying on him? The first was a girl with tan-ish skin. She was tall, with long jet black hair, and striking purple eyes. The second was boy, he was also tall. He had brown eyes and red ear length hair. The third was somehow familiar…. She was short-with the palest skin he had ever seen. "Paler then Spicer," he thought. She had her long purple hair pulled up into a pony tail-purple? And her almond eyes were wide with worry. This girl must've recently been painting because she had a yellow paint smudge on her jaw line. She was holding the spy's hand, and was saying something without any noise coming out.

With a jolt, I realized who I was looking at and lost my concentration. I had looked around for all of five seconds.

Could it be? No, I watched her die.

"Ying Ai?" I whispered.

**Jordan's POV**

Headmistress Venti burst through the crowd. She tapped me on the arm, started to pull Chloe up. I grabbed Chloe's arm, and without much effort, lifted her to her feet. The Headmistress nodded her head at Casey and Addy to follow us. Guiding us through the crowd I had time to think. This was a disaster. Judging by the looks of shock and horror on the crowd's face's only made it worse, so I concentrated on helping Chloe.

I wasn't paying attention, and soon we were at Headmistress Venti's Chambers. **(AN I don't know if most Head's of academies have chambers or not,** **but this one does) **I looked up and saw the Headmistress concentrating. I wondered who she was talking to. Headmistress Venti is a telepath meaning she could converse with other people through her mind. When we got to her chamber doors, she ushered us in and quietly shut the doors. Addy and I helped a shaking Chloe to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Headmistress Venti's desk. The Head walked over and sat behind her desk.

The room was old. It had been in use for over a hundred years. It was brightly light with eight, thirteen feet tall stained glass windows. Each window depicted a different type of tree. **(I didn't want you to get bored while I was explaining the room and miss this… so PAY ATTENTION!) **Each tree symbolizes something different. The apple tree symbolizes immortality, and is the first. The aspen tree symbolizes Determination, overcoming obstacles. The cherry tree symbolizes death and rebirth, the cedar tree symbolizes protection. The Hazel tree symbolizes hidden wisdom. The oak is courage. The Cypress, sacrifice, and the holly tree overcoming anger. There was an ancient prophecy or something about those windows. Something I couldn't remember at the moment.

Anyway the room was full of different colors, and almost everything was made out of beautifully carved wood.

"Right then," the Head said, "I know this may be hard for you, that looked to be terrifying, but like it or not you're going to have to tell me what you saw."

"Well, the vision started out in a library. There was only one person in the room, or at least, I didn't notice anyone else. He had super long hair, jet black, and –she shivered- the coldest golden eyes I've ever seen. He wore armor. He was reading this book when he suddenly looked up. It was like he could tell I was in the room because he suddenly jerked up and started looking around. When he did that, he accidently turned the book kind of towards me, so I could read what he was reading. He was reading about us! But then something…strange happened. He took control over me. No-no one's ever done it before, it was totally scary! He like looked around through my eyes. She shivered again. It was only like for a minute before he seemed surprised out of his mind, well mine anyways."

The Headmistress looked shocked.

"Do you know why he was so surprised?" asked Casey.

"Well, um," Chloe looked at me, "he uh, he saw _you _Jordy."

**(BUM BUUMM BUUUMMM!)**

**Chase's POV**

**~~~FLASHBACK 1500 years ago 'cause that's when XS shiz happens!~~~ (Sorry it's in third person, I couldn't write it any other way!)**

Rain smashed to the ground. Chase had never seen, or heard anything like it before, and he was worried. Ying Ai had gone for a walk just ten minutes before this hammering rain had started. Chase had been staring out the window for the past ten minutes hoping Ying Ai would come back. However there was no sign of her.

He gave up waiting by the window and walked out the temple door. He had an impeccable sense of direction, he knew that even in this rain, he could find his way back to the temple should he find Ying Ai lost.

Not long after he had left he found something that had him burning in anger. There was Ying Ai, held captive by none other than Hannibal Roy Bean, his roots** (?) **holding her by her neck, five feet in the air. When he saw Chase, he lowered her to the ground, loosening his choke hold on Ying Ai enough so she could breathe.

"Well how nice of you to join us," the bean drawled.

"What is she to you _Bean,_ she's not even a monk," Chase growled.

"That's no way for a Xiaolin to treat a _guest_," the bean said in his thick southern accent.

"If you don't let her g-"

"Your in no position to make demands, monk." He pulled out something from behind his back, **(the oh so mysterious back pocket on a bean not wearing clothes…)** and set it on a rock five pace's from Chase. "This hears' Lao Mang Long soup. I want you to drink that there, and become my apprentice. If you don't, the girl dies."

"Chase, no" Ying Ai said, but Hannibal tightened his roots **(eh?)** around her throat. Her normally pale face blue from lack of air.

"I can't lose you," he replied. His heart heavy he picked up the bowl and pulled off the lid. "I love you," he said firmly. He drank the soup. Chase cried out painfully, and dropped to one knee. He lifted his head, and his eyes locked with Ying Ai's. His body contorted, and green scales rippled across his flesh. He screamed in agony as spikes forced their way up from his spine. Then, a tail ripped another scream of torment from him, spikes arising from there too.

Through all that pain, he never looked away from Ying Ai's look of depravation.

She gasped when, suddenly, Chase's beautiful blue eyes changed into the cold, golden eyes of a dragon. He was on his hands and knees when finally, finally the pain stopped. His eye's never once had left the almond eye's of Ying Ai.

With a twisted smile Hannibal Roy Bean looked the new Chase over. "Very good m'boy, now for your first lesson." With that, he squeezed the life out of Ying Ai. Chase just stood there, frozen. Unable to comprehend what his new master had just done.

When Ying Ai was dead, he dropped her to the ground. Chase raced to her, transformed back to his human form, fell on his knees in front of her, and screamed. He cradled her head in his arms, and closed her unseeing eyes. Her last memory was of him betraying everything, for nothing. He leaned down and kissed her one last time as a tear flowed down his cheek, and onto hers.

Hannibal just sat back and watched, knowing that with the girl out of the way, Chase young wouldn't feel deep emotion every again. **(obviously he get's irritated and such still)**

**~~~End flashback~~~**

Everything was different now. He found that his heart was racing at the thought of seeing Ying Ai again after so long. A shadow of doubt crossed his mind. "What if she isn't her?" Then he recovered. He knew it was her. She had the same eyes he had watched the light go out of so many years ago. Even if she didn't remember, he knew it was her. Now then, how to go about getting her here?

**0_0 is Chase going to kiddnapp Jordan?**

**0.0 is he going to hold one of her friends hostage?**

**0_0 does Jordan know she has past lives?**

**._. suspense**


	3. Convergence

**AN: Sorry it took so long and I hope you guys like this one, but if you dont, No flames or I feed you to my basement sasquatch! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter Three: Convergence **

**Jordan's POV**

I couldn't speak, I was shocked. Why would seeing_ me_ freak out someone I had never met before? Who was this person?

"Wait, you're telling us that this man recognized Jordan?" Addy asked.

"Well, uh… when he was in my head I could hear his thoughts; it was like we were connected." Chloe looked shocked. "When he saw Jordy he instantly recognized her, and well the last thing he thought, was Jordan dying! I-I think it was a, a memory. It was dark and her last moments were in _his _arms. I don't understand how that is possible?"

Casey looked pissed. "He killed her!?"

"No! From the feeling I got from the memory, he cared deeply for her. She was dying when he got there.

I finally found my voice, "You guys are forgetting something fairly _important_, the fact that, oh hello, I'M ALIVE."

"I've called the recorder, she is expecting you Chloe," Headmistress Venti told her as if I hadn't said anything. "I want you to hurry over now ok?" I guess I hadn't found my voice after all.

Chloe nodded and hurried out of the room. It was required for Vizon's to be recorded just in case the information in them could be useful in the future.

The Headmistress turned and looked at me oddly after Chloe shut the door. She seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. I couldn't blame her for being speechless;** (See above xD)** we were all shocked. She opened her mouth, and uncertainty flashed across her face. However shaking it off she continued.

"Jordan, I'm afraid there is more going on then we know. You have never left the city limits and yet this man knows you. Any fool could figure out where we are. By Chloe's description of him, and what he did-taking her mind during a Vizon-we are dealing with someone very powerful, and we're not sure if he is good, evil, or neutral. I will call a meeting of the council. Until a decision is made, Jordan is not to do anything alone." She looked meaningfully at Addy and Casey.

"You mean you think he'll come here?" Demanded Casey.

"Well wouldn't you? It sounds like Jordan and this man had a close relationship."

"Do you guys really think I've been…somehow…reincarnated or something?" I asked wondering how they could accept this, whatever it was, so easily.

"Well it's the only logical explanation for this oddness." Addy replied.

"Yes, because reincarnation is logical, not nearly impossible," Casey said sarcastically. Addy punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, well, we are Vizon's for crying out loud." Addy said.

"So I'm dead now. Dead Nancy." I replied thinking about one of my favorite books.

"In a manner of speaking. I must call the council, I will see you all at school tomorrow," the Headmistress told us.

Realizing we were dismissed we hurried out of the room. The hallways were deserted, oh yeah it was a half day today. Too much craziness has happened since earlier to actually think it was a holiday.

"What do you want to do until the council reaches a decision?" Addy asked me.

Hmm… "Wu **(hehehe)** could go hiking," I suggested.

"You know what, that's actually a good idea. We'll be hidden away in the forest, on a mountain. Easy to reach for the council and hard for a villain to find," Casey acknowledged.

Addy turned to Casey, "we don't know he's a villain Casey, but yeah that would work. Let's go pick up Chloe, and we can go."

We decided that we would hike up Mandaki Mountain. It wasn't a long ride from Pine Fall's, and the view at the top was great. **(WARNING: Not a real mountain)** The climb though, was three hours.

We'd been climbing for two and half and I was a little ahead of the others, ok well I was about ten minutes ahead of them. I climb fast when I want to. And I did. I needed time alone to think, and since we were out in the middle of nowhere, on a mountain, the other's thought it would be ok.

I was on the last part of the mountain, right before the top. It was practically rock climbing on this part, but I had been doing this since I was six years old. I was following my old path, when the rock both my feet were on decided to give way. I screamed as I fell through empty space.

I wondered how long it would be until I hit the ground, and gasped when someone caught me bridal style. Spots danced in my vision, and I couldn't see clearly.

**Chase's POV**

Watching in the underbrush not far from Mount Mandaki, I was wondering what the Xiaolin Monk's were doing here. It didn't take much to guess really, Shen Gong Wu. The Dragon was shaking and pointing in odd directions, obviously trying to get a read on where the Wu was. Whatever it was.

I wasn't there for Wu. I was there for Jordan, I'd learned her name as she and her friends were packing for the trip out here. I still wondered what he should do. From the information I'd gathered, these were Vizon's. If I could bring them under my control, who knows what I could do. Yet, Ying Ai was Jordan. I couldn't enslave her.

I was still wondering what to do when I heard Yin-Jordan, scream. I looked up and saw her falling from the cliff.

Shit! **(I would've made Chase cuss in Chinese, but that would confuse too many people XD)** I didn't have the Golden Tiger Claws; they were in the monk's possession. He would never make it, but he ran anyway. The monk's were in front of him; Clay was pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws, and slashed a hole in the time space continuum.

The Monk's will get to her, I thought, slowing. If the Monk's were here, so was Spicer. As if on cue:

"JACK SPICER, PREPARE FOR A HUMILIATING DEFEAT!" yelled Omi.

"Back off gnome-boy, the Eagle Scope will be mine!" **(Remember this Wu? ;) **

I looked around quickly. I couldn't afford to have the Monk's get this Wu. That and the Fountain of Hui would give them the secret of destroying evil forever! I looked around, and saw that the Young Monk and the insect were still trading banter, and that the Eagle Scope was just beyond them.

A purple portal opened and Clay and a shaking Jordan jumped out.

I sighed. Without getting a running start, I flipped over the Monk's, Jordan, and Spicer, landing next to the Eagle Scope, three hundred feet away. Jordan gasped, Spicer squealed, and the Dragon of water started running towards me.

I reached down to grab the Eagle Scope and saw a small hand also touching it. The Eagle Scope started glowing.

"CHASE YOUNG I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi yelled.** (Omi always yells o.O )**

**AN: BEWARE! the basement sasquatch is alwasy HUNGRY! XDDD R&R!**


	4. Erudition

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I've been having issues at the weirdest places. I was going to do something totally different and then I had an epiphany! So I hope you guys like this. **

**Oh and announcement! I've been reading some epic Treasure Planet and Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction, and I had the best ideas for one of my own. I will post summaries of each when I release my next chapter, I want to know which one I should do next?! PLEASE HELP ME!**

** Oh, the basement Sasquatch hasn't been fed for a while, and he wants to know how you all think I'm doing, and I know I have readers out there, almost like 200 by now so you guys should seriously review or Sampson the Sasquatch will FIND YOU! XDD**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Erudition**

**Jordan's POV**

"What's a Xiaolin Showdown?" I asked Clay.

However, it was someone else who answered, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Behind you is Kimiko, Omi's over there, you know Clay, I'm Raimundo, and you are?"

"Look Rai, she's already seen the Golden Tiger Claws in action, and she's about to see some weirder stuff, we need to explain what's going on," said a voice behind me.

There were four of them** (I hope that was obvious in itself XD)**. As Raimundo said, I already knew Clay; he had saved her from going splat earlier. He was tall, like TALL, and wore a light blue button up T-shirt, a red bandana, boots and a cowboy hat. Then there was Raimundo, he was also tall, but shorter then Clay. He wore a white sweat shirt and green cargo pants. While he spoke he played around with some swirl necklace.

I turned. The teen behind me was short, with long black hair pulled into pig tails. She was wearing a red tank top cut off at the stomach with a black leather jacket over it. She wore a black mini skirt, and had several bracelets around her wrists. Lastly, the small boy that had run when he'd caught sight of the flying monkey man. He was short, shorter than Kimiko, and bald with strange white dots on his forehead. He was wearing red pajamas.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, and I fell on my butt. "What the-" I started to ask, and then fell into a shocked silence. The world around me had totally transformed. Where there was once a normal forest was now… I couldn't believe my eyes. The trees had grown hundreds of feet. They created a canopy that was flat in the middle, in the shape of a rectangle. Surrounding the triangle were trees about twenty feet higher. We were on our own separate tree canopy about ten feet from the treerena. **(Tree + arena = treerena XD)**

"I can't believe Omi agreed to fight without Shen Gong Wu _again_," Kimiko said as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"I know, this is _the fourth time_ Chase Young and the Little Dude have fought like this," Raimundo replied. **(WHAT!? I can't have Omi use Shen Gong Wu if Chase won't, he is too cute and honorable XD)**

I seemed to be the only one who actually thought things were weird lately. Maybe I'm schizophrenic? It would explain a lot. Hmmm.

"GONG YI TANPAI!" Omi and the acrobat yelled.

"What does that mean? What's going on?" I asked.

"It means "go," said Clay.

"You see we're an integral part of the fight against evil. We're Xiaolin Monks, and we fight against villains like Chasey over there to keep the world in balance…"

Raimundo was talking, but he'd lost me at Xiaolin Monks. I was in the middle of a battle between the Xiaolin and Heylin. _Shit!_ We were supposed to stay away from these crazy people. They tended to use Vizon's for their own gain, no matter the cost to the Vizon. That's the reason Dustin Drake founded Pine Falls, to get us _away _from these people.

"…This is a Xiaolin Showdown. Xiaolin Showdown's are fights, usually between good and evil, over Shen Gong Wu, magical objects that in the wrong hands could do some serious damage."

I looked away from the "monks," and watched what was going on. It was obviously some sort of fight to the death type thing. However the two people fighting, apparently Omi **(Crud!)** and Chase Young, were yelling the strangest things.

"VIPER STRIKING ROCK!" bellowed the little guy, jumping at Chase.

"BEAR BITING MOOSE!" screamed the older one launching himself over Omi, driving him into the canopy with a kick to the top of Omi's dome.

"DOGS PLAYING POKER!" **(I kid you not)** Screamed the boy, ducking into the canopy, and coming up right under Chase; Upending him.

** "**CHEETA LEAPING TREE!" Chase flipped, caught himself with one finger. ONE FINGER, and pounced onto Omi.

"CROUCHING SNAKE" Omi shot out from under Chase, landed, bent his knees and held the position.

"CAT PLAYING FIDDLE!" Chase rushed at Omi, and punched him repeatedly, left right, left right.

"GO CHASE GO!" yelled a red haired boy I hadn't seen earlier. Kimiko turned and conked him on the head.** (I love saying conked XD it's a very funny word o_o :3**

"HORSE SKIPPING PEBBLE!" Omi launched into the air, flipping several times before landing on chase and driving him half way into the canopy.

"GOAT BITING TAIL!" Chase popped his shoulder and sent Omi flying.

"MONKEY STRIKE!" Chase had gotten up, and so had Omi. There was that whole silent moment before Omi yelled it.

"REPULSE THE MONKEY!" With that, the Young monk was thrown backwards, and the world shifted back to normal. I was surprised it actually ended. They'd seemed pretty evenly matched.

"Well Young Monk, better luck next time," Chase Young said arrogantly, and walked over towards the monks, the red headed kid, and me.

"CHASE OH MY GOD YOU WERE AMAZING!" Gushed the red haired boy, attempting to hug him.

"Off insect," he told the red headed youth, knocking him unconscious with a hit to the top of his head. He seemed to want to stand in front of me, but before he could get there Raimundo stepped in front of me.

"Back away monk," Chase said softly.

"No y-" Raimundo didn't get to finish. He was flung away by an invisible force. I gasped as he hit a tree, and didn't get up. I was rooted to the spot, and this Chase person walked forward towards me.

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and the red headed kid could only watch as Chase stopped right in front of me. You could hold a magazine between us, and I had to look up to see his face-he was at least a head taller than me. His eyes were golden-familiar? A lock of his hair fell in front of his face. He didn't seem to care, He was staring down at me, and I was looking up at him, unable to speak a word. He leaned down, his hand found the small of my back. He closed his eyes. His lips brushed mine.

I gasped as darkness and pain enveloped me.

* * *

Chase's POV

Snapping my fingers I sent the Eagle Scope back to my citadel.

"JORDAN!" A girl running across the clearing screamed. I didn't recognize her, but I recognized who she was with. The boy and the girl who were with the spy.

"Get away from her," the boy yelled. Hard to do as Ying-Jordan was slumped unconscious against me. I still had trouble with her name.

I had trouble figuring out what had just come over me. She had just seemed so beautiful, and yet helpless. Like when she had died. At first, I was so angry with her for being taken by the Bean I had forgotten she was pregnant. When I remembered this I had locked my mentor in the Ying Yang world for eternity, or so I had hoped.

When I kissed her just now I wasn't thinking. I just reacted to her being here. As shocked as I was that I had did that, I was having an even harder time figuring out what had just happened. She had _fainted w_hen I kissed her. **(Poor Chase!)**

I was just standing there looking down at Jordan slumped against my chest. Her breathing was getting heavy. I felt her forehead and could feel her temperature soaring through my glove.

I picked her up bridal style and bent on my knees. After I set her on the ground, I stood up again. Jordan was panting, and sweat showed on her face. I couldn't figure out what was going on.

I saw a person come up and look down at Jordan. I didn't recognize the person. He knelt down next to her, looking worried. He looked up at me, and I looked at him for the longest time before realizing it was Spicer.

He looked worried, some evil genius. Worried for someone he didn't even know. He reached out to hold her hand and I let him. He whimpered when he felt how hot she was. Insect.

I was lost in thought; I didn't know what was wrong with her. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how, so I just stood there.

Three people ran up, breathing hard. Two of them, both girls, knelt besides Ying Ai. The third, a boy, hovered over them. They all wore worried expressions. The air was tense with worry, and the sky seemed to darken.

_Get her out of here now! _The thought hit me with coercion. I had no idea where it had come from, but I trusted my instincts.

I reached down and touched Ying Ai with the tip of my glove, and snapped with my other hand.

Less than three seconds later, we were in my throne room. I looked down to see the startled faces of the girls that had been holding on to her earlier, along with Jack's.

Figuring out what was wrong with Jordan would help me stop making such rash decisions, or so I hoped.

I successfully hid my mistake behind a mask of what I hoped was cool indifference. "You three are going to help me help Yin-Jordan."

"How are we going to do that?" one of the girls inquired.

"By watching her while I'm gone," I replied.

* * *

Casey's POV

The fugg? **(You gotta problem with fugg you can leave!) **Where did they go? They were standing right in front of him when…nothing.

"Hello, my name is Omi, and I am a most fierce warrior!" declared a small kid walking up to him. "What is your name?" He definitely didn't need this right now.

"Look kid-"

"MY NAME IS NOT KID, IT IS OMI!" yelled the little guy. Yeesh.

"Sorry there partner, Rai over there keeps callin' him kid, it's gettin' on his nerves late'ly. I'm Clay, hey weren't there some other people with ya?" Said a tall cowboy behind Omi.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever but I need to get back into town, my friends just disappeared into thin air with some strange guy in armor, and their parents need to know," I lied. I was going to go straight to the council.

Why won't they go away? He could teleport out of here but not in front of them, he couldn't expose his kind.

"Urgh!" grunted someone behind him. He turned and saw a girl holding up someone who was semi-conscious.

"Kimiko, you do not have the upper body strength to hold up Raimundo, you are just a girl!" The kid-Omi, exclaimed.

What?

"Here, you hold him up for me Omi," the girl said mischievously. The kid apparently didn't notice, and went to help her. Before he could reach up for his lethargic friend, the girl dropped him on Omi, who face planted into the ground.

"OWWW I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW HEAVY RAIMUNDO IS," squeaked Omi from under Raimundo.

"So," the girl said clapping the dust off her hands, "Your friends just disappeared _with a guy in armor?"_

"I'm not crazy," I replied curtly.

"Look, we believe you, we know who this guy is, "she said. "The question is, why did he want your friends?"

* * *

Jordan's POV

Pain, red, anger. The monotony of it was broken only by the epochal flash of recollection; of a life I didn't remember living.

I saw myself as someone else. A ten year old girl at her mother's burial. Getting home, her father yelling at her. She-I ran away that night. Not knowing where I was going. Wondering who would take in a freak like me. I ran for days until one day, passing through a small town, when I met someone. Monk Dashi.

* * *

**Okay I know that wasn't too suspenseful but still! It's like intense right? R,R&F! Tell me how I'm doing, I mean, I'm probably going to keep posting whether you like it or not, but it would be good if you guys would tell me stuff you want to see and I might throw it in there! I seriously cannot believe its only chapter four XD.**

** This chapter brings up a LOT of questions. Where is Chase going to go? What memories will Jordan uncover? How will Casey deal with having his three best friends disappear and go who knows where? Can Casey get the Monks to help him without revealing their secret? Isn't it ironic that Jordan was once a part of one of the two groups Vizon's detest? **


	5. Note

Treasure Planet

Rhodes Pierce, 17, likes hiking, rock climbing, singing, reading, and track-has no idea what she wants to do with her life. Hates Disney Movies. Just an ordinary girl from Greenleaf Idaho-where nothing EVER happens. Bored with her life, she takes a hike up in the foothills alone, hoping to find some inspiration,_ anything. _When Rhodes trips and falls into an endless abyss during an inexplicable earthquake she wishes to be anywhere but falling. When she says: "_Even the world of Treasure Planet would be better than this." _she ends up with more than she bargained for.

At first, she thinks she's hallucinating when she wakes up in the captain's cabin of Captain Amelia's ship. Apparently too young to go to the Space Academy, but a good enough singer to entertain the crew, Captain Amelia keeps her on as her personal assistant and ship entertainer. Rhodes finds all of this familiar, but can't put her finger on where she's heard about all of this before, and then she meets Jim Hawkins. That's when she realizes that not only is she in a movie, but that Scroog seems to be onto her.

JimXOC

**I hope that's an okay summary, I'm not really that good at them XDD. **

Ouran High School Host Club

**For some odd reason this summary is way shorter than the other one, but I think it's just as good.**

Ever since the new girl from America, Sara Kade, joined Ouran High School, strange things have been happening. Cakes have multiplied, Kyoya's gotten up early, and Mori has been…talkative…. Not to mention Hikaru and Kaoru are fighting and Haruhi's hair grew eight inches overnight! Is this mysterious new girl the cause of all the mayhem? The host club is determined to find out!


	6. Excuse Me?

**I have no excuse for not updating. I was plain lazy XD. Spring break just started and I've been doin' stuffs with peoples but today I decided to get this chapter done. And I know the note made no sense whatsoever for so long. I will now attempt to tell you what was going through my mind. **

**You see, I wanted to write a note with it but apparently I am clueless and the thing wouldn't save no matter what I did to it. So what I was going to write was: I want you guys to vote on one before I release my next ch yadda yadda that didn't go on. Therefore I want you guys to tell me what story I write next. If you guys vote before this Friday I promise to update on Saturday, kay? I will write and write and make it long and you guys will be happy and I'll be happy. Look, I'll even make this one long so you'll see I'm serious XD. **

**So please, PARTICIPATE. **

**I tell my friends that all the time but all they want to do is sleep. WE ARE ALIVE RIGHT? BE SENTIENT. Oh and as for all my random odd words, look those up, you might learn something. **

**Oh, I hope you like my use of Chinese in here. I realized that coming from all over, like the monks have, that they know a lot of languages. Jack I'm going to say knows English 'cause he's just awesome like that. Chase too is just awesome like that. **

**I just realized I'm rambling and I'm sorry you probably don't want to read my boring ramble. READ ON FOR NARNIA!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Excuse me?**_

Jack's POV

"_Excuse me?"_

Jack winced as one of the girls stood up. Didn't she know who she was dealing with?

"Yes?" came the icy reply.

Jack was evil and all, but he didn't want to watch someone get gutted in front of him. "Nothing! We uh were wondering where we would stay," He squealed.

She glared at him before turning back to Chase. "We don't know anything that's going on so _explain,_ or we'll take Jordan and leave."

Jack watched as something unreadable but obviously evil darkened Chase's eyes and his stance became more predatory. He had to admit, even if she didn't know who Chase was, she was brave. Or stupid.

"Do not try my patience young Vizon," Chase replied with forced calm, "You will not be able to leave this Citadel until my return."

The girl gasped at that, and the other walked over to stand beside her.

"Listen, Chase, I know about you and Ying Ai, but-"

So they did know who he was.

"QUIET. We must make haste. While you blabber on Yin-Jordan is getting worse. Can't you tell, _Vizon_?"

"It doesn't work like that!"

"There is no time for this foolishness!" he snarled, scales growing up the side of his face.

One girl screamed, the other looked him straight in the eyes, and whispered, "Look Chase, no matter how much you want it to be, this isn't Ying Ai." Slowly the scales receded, and he walked over to her.

"There are differences I will admit, reincarnating and being raised in a different time period will do that. However, the soul is the same. I am going to save her soul, and you are going to guard her physical form while I am gone," he pronounced enunciating every word clearly.

The shorter girl sighed. "Fine but we can't stay here, we have to go back to Pine Falls. It's our home."

Jack wondered at this. That's where the Shen Gong Wu was; did that mean there was something special about this area that drew magic to it?

"NO! You will stay here, I'll let you send word that you are okay, but you are not leaving my citadel."

"Look pinheads" Chase growled. "EEK! Sorry!" he jumped behind the taller girl who stepped aside. "Well, I obviously have no idea what is going on here, but it sounds like you might have a limited amount of time for…whatever happened to this girl. It also sounds like Chase has a plan to fix it, so stop arguing or I'll start knocking heads!"

Chase looked at me: annoyed, but amused. "Spicer is right. I haven't the slightest clue on what is wrong with…Jordan, but I intend to fix it."

"Wait, wait, wait, you don't know what you did to her!?" She looked aghast. Mother would be proud of my vocabulary. EW!

"None whatsoever, but I know how to find out. My Cat's will show you to your rooms. They will cook and clean. However, they love the taste of messy house guests," he alluded smirking.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" asked the shorter girl.

The other girl looked around and saw a lioness walk up, "Unless this is a nightmare."

Addy's POV

"_Excuse me? _You want us to stay in separate rooms? No way. Me Chloe and Jordan are all going in the same room."

"What about me?" asked the albino.

"Um…" Chloe started.

"Jack Spicer, EVIL TEEN GENIUS!"**(This is after Raimundo becomes Shoku warrior so Rai is 18 Jack is 17 Clay is 17 Kimiko is 16 and Omi is 14 just for fun)**

"Um…" she repeated.

"Look, Jack, you're a guy." I stated.

"Oh, right."

The lioness, apparently unsure how to respond to this demand, took them back to Chase who was in his library. I looked at Chloe who nodded to me. This is where Chase was when all this had started for us.

"What is it now?"

"Jordan, Chloe and I are all going to sleep in the same room. Jack can sleep across the hall," I told him firmly.

Something flashed across his features too fast for me to read, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack flinch.

"What makes you so arrogant young Vizon?"

"My Vizon is that I can heal, quickly, but only myself," I said sadly.

"Your Vizon isn't covered in the book," he said questioningly.

"Wait hold on here, what the hell's a Vizon?" Jack asked. At the same time Chloe huffed: "Like Dashi knew anything about us."

"So you really are the spy then?" The Heylin Warlord inquired.

"What do you mean, spy?" Chloe asked.

"EXCUSE ME, HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!" Jack yelled.

"We're Vizon's, that is, Jordan, Chloe, and I. We're uh an ancient race of people with Chi powers. The modern term is uh mind or psychic.

"So you guys are like people-Wu?" he wondered.

Insulting.

"NO we are NOT like people-Wu you moron," I muttered.

"So Chase," Chloe began, obviously trying not to strangle Jack. "What are you doing in here; I thought you said there was no time to waste?"

"There isn't, I'm trying to compile all the information on the Dà túshū guǎn. The Great Library."

"Why are you going to a library?" I asked him.

"Because, that is where we will find the answer to our problems."

**Ying Ai's/Jordan's POV**

"Excuse me, sir?"

I was in a village, the fourth one in as many weeks. I had to keep moving or _he_ would find me.

I had been making my way steadily south, hoping to find work on a ship disguised as a cabin boy. Anywhere away from the earth; but it called to me.

_What if you could find a place where people would accept you? _The thought coming unbidden into my mind. No one would accept a freak like me.

This morning when I had first gotten to the town, Xiao Cunzhuang, **(Small Village, I know I'm just that creative XD)** I had marveled at how large it was. **(The one's she had been to were fairly small, this one is also obviously small, but it is at least twice as big as any she's ever been in) **But now, it annoyed me.

Walking down the road I'd spotted several inns, but I wasn't sure if I could afford any of them. Right after Mother died, I started stealing from my father. He could afford it after he found that vein of gold; and I knew that once all the people were gone, and he got drunk enough, he would take his anger out on me. It was my fault after all.

I chided myself. I couldn't keep thinking about the past. Not now. Now I had to find a place to stay the night. Preferably one without flea ridden beds; I shivered as I absently scratched a bite from the previous night's inn.

I wondered what all these people were doing out and about so early. The sun had only risen an hour ago, and in all the other villages I've been to, I learned people like to sleep in on Xīingqiliu **(the sixth day otherwise known as Saturday)**.

I soon got lost in the crowd of people walking this way and that. Spotting an empty back alley, I retreated from the crowded square.

It wasn't dark or dirty as most back alley's are. It was fairly clean and a lot of sunlight shone through the gap between two curved red brick roofs.

I followed the back street as it twisted and turned. I had an impeccable sense of direction, and I wasn't worried about becoming lost.

Unexpectedly, I caught the faint scent of rambutan. Who would grow rambutan in a back path? **(I don't know if people do or don't, but in my town of Small Village, and other small villages that are mentioned but aren't named, NO ONE GROWS FRUIT WHERE IT CAN BE EASILY STOLEN!)**

Frowning, I made my way towards the smell. Soon I came upon a man and a-a talking lizard?** (Contrary to popular belief, lizards don't talk)**

"Excuse me sir?" I said dazedly walking up to him.

"Oh fuggers! **(Again, don't flame my fugg! It is an awesome word in its own right) **you didn't just see a talking lizard…did you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh no no no no. Listen kid, can we keep this quiet?" The guy asked me hastily.

"I uh don't see how anyone would believe me," I told him.

He laughed, "Probably true, here, have a rambutan," he tossed me a single fruit.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Before I go, could you-"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt an evil presence in the earth, and then the ground shook, knocking me on my butt. ** "**WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I yelled over the upheaval of homes and business'.

"I DON'T KNOW," He yelled back.

"Don't lie to the poor girl Dashi," a woman with giant red hair, barefoot in a long purple kimono purred. She was on a giant vaguely humanoid rock monster. The lizard flew into Dashi's shirt to hide.

"What? I honestly don't know what you're going to do Wuya," The man called Dashi grinned, still on the ground.

"Dashi, I expected better from you." She snapped, and a giant piece of earth flew up from the ground smashed Dashi's leg. "I'll leave you to my baby's mercy. I have evil to commit." She snapped her fingers, and with a loud crack, she was gone.

Her "baby" was the giant rock monster. No one else could stop the monster and I knew what I had to do. Planning my escape from the town for when it ended. News like this would spread quickly, and I needed to be long gone before my father found me. He blamed me for mother's death, and there was no stopping him when he decided to get his revenge.

The earth stopped shaking, the evil presence was gone, and I stood. The village around me was destroyed. The air thick with the smell of blood and the moans and screams of pain from the people who lived here.

I called the earth to me, and focused on the behemoth. I drew a single breath before I shouted: "EARTH!" and the creature shattered. While it was crumbling in on itself, I turned to Dashi.

"EARTH!" I screamed again, and the rock lying on his leg lifted up, and set down again beside him. He grunted as the pressure withdrew from his leg. I ran over, trying to assess the damage done to him by the rock.

"Kid," He moaned.

"Yeah," I asked, eagerly.

"Did you know…that you-your… going to have to…stay with me, at the temple?" he forced out.

"What?"

"Well, that's why you're here… isn't it?" He wheezed, "Looking for a place to use your affinity for earth without being called a demon?"

"How did you-"

"Help me up kid. Dojo, get up. We need a ride to the temple."

The lizard-Dojo, poked his head out of Dashi's shirt, quavering. "I-i-is she gone?" he stuttered.

"Long gone scaredey cat." Dashi replied.

"Phew, ok alright, to the temple!" He said getting up. I gasped as Dojo grew from 15 centimeters to 15 meters.** (They use different measurements in China, so as Ying Ai, she will use meters and such)**

"What? You've never seen a dragon before?" he asked annoyed.

"Dojo," Dashi said warningly.

"Yeesh, sorry."

"It's alright," I replied as I helped Dashi onto Dojo.

"You coming or not?" Dashi asked noticing that I didn't get on Dojo's back.

"What about the town?" I asked him worried.

"Oh, right," he said and started rummaging around in…Dojo's ear? "Ah, here goes nothing. "HODOKU MOUSE!" and the town was instantly repaired, as if nothing had happened.

"What the-"

"So, are you coming?" Dashi asked.

I thought about what had just happened. Dashi didn't seem to think I was a demon-as he had put it. He acted like there was nothing wrong with me. Maybe he was like me too? He certainly had some pretty strange toys.

"Sure, I'll go with you.

Agony, heat. Never-ending torture. I groaned as it engulfed me once again.

** Casey's POV**

"COME BACK!" I heard Kimiko shout. I just kept walking. The high council needed to know what was going on.

I felt a jolt of surprise as I hit the ground. Groaning I tried turning on my back. My stomach and face hurt bad, but not as bad as whoever was gonna feel for landing on me.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS A FIERCE WARRIOR!" the little body on top of me shouted smugly. Ugh.

"Look, I have to go NOW so get your ass off me before I-"

"Before you what?" the Brazilian kid asked.

I sighed when I realized there wasn't a lot I could do about the current situation. Sure, we learned self defense in school, but there wasn't a lot I could do about a group of highly trained _Xiaolin monks._

I couldn't think of a way to get rid of them. They wanted to know what their archenemy was up to, kidnapping three girls from Washington obviously wasn't normal for him.

"Look, _Xiaolin_" he spat the word, "I don't know why this Chase kidnapped my friends, I only know that their gone. So get the fugg off of me and I'll be on my way."

"I am starting to think that Casey wishes to cover us with a woolen rug!" the little guy observed.

"What?" I was obviously surrounded by lunatics.

"Umm…"

"Uh…"

"Oh! I got it!" said Raimundo. "Pulling the wool over our eyes!"

"That too!" the kid exclaimed.

"I am surrounded by idiots," I quoted.

"Hey!"

"Why you-"

"Well looky what we got here," a disembodied voice drawled. **(He can't see the Bean; his face is in the dirt… just in case you were wondering…)**

"What the-"

"HANNIBAL ROY BEAN, PREPARE FOR A HUMILIATING DEFEAT!" I had to hand it to him, for such a little guy he could make a lot of noise.

"I'm not here to fight ya boy so keep your shirt on," the still unseen voice said.

"Then, what are you here for?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, I'm here for the same reason you are, the Eagle Scope, but it's long gone by now, so what are you doing here?"

"DO NOT PLAY MIND GAMES WITH ME BEAN, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Dude, take it down a notch," Raimundo told him.

"Maybe you could get off of me while you're at it," I added hopefully.

"Okay, okay," the kid said stepping off of me.

I got up, looking around as I splayed dust off of me. Where was that voice coming from? Was it that bird?

"MOBY MORPHER!" the voice yelled, and I stumbled back as a giant bean appeared in front of me.

"Now then, Boy, why don't you tell me why Chase Young took off with those three girls and Spicer?"

**YAAAAYYYY STUFF HAPPENED! I think that was my longest chapter yet! Yeah I'm sure of it. Anywhoo, remember to R&R I know this story has been favorite and followed but I only have like 3 reviews, so REVIEW PEOPLE XD I'm dying to know what you guys think of my story. And so is basement Sasquatch. **

** REMINDER: IF SIX DIFFERENT PEOPLE VOTE THROUGH REVIEW PM OR E-MAIL FOR ONE OF THE SUMMARIES THAT I WILL WRITE AFTER THIS ONE, THEN I WILL WRITE A SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER SIX! YAY!**


	7. The Great Library

**OHMYGOSH I'm so sorry meh fellow Xiaolin Showdown fans that probably don't care if I upload this or not xD. BAD JUNO! I haven't updated in so very very very long and I apologize profusely. I have no excuse except forgetfulness xD. Be warned, the basement sasquatch is coming to get all of you non-reviewers out there.**

Casey's POV

I was tired of this. First Chloe has this Vizon about a guy apparently named Chase, who had a connection with Jordan; then Jordan falls off a mountain only to disappear into thin air before she hit the bottom. Then running down the mountain to find that Jordan was passed out in the arms of the guy who had been their when she'd "died." Being shocked when Chloe, Addy, Jordan, Chase apparently, and some red headed teen disappeared. Then to be interrogated and body slammed by _Xiaolin_ monks**(He told them nothing of course).**

Now this _Bean_ was standing in front of me killing mosquitoes with his…roots? **(Seriously are they roots?)**

I stared at the thing in front of me. It was smiling literally ear-to-ear as it held me there, waiting for my answer.

"Look," I started. "I like just told these _Xiaolin,_ I don't know why this Chase took my friends, but I'm going to go and find out."

"Sounds to me like you don't like the Monks there, Boy, that means you must be a Heylin, my name is Hannibal Roy Bean. What say you and me make ourselves a deal?" the Bean drawled still grinning.

"Look, I don't want any part of this, I don't like the _Xiaolin _and I don't like the _Heylin_. Why don't you guys go off and leave me the fugg alone." I was angry, and I was going to snap soon.

"I-" Hannibal was cut off as the little guy, Omi, launched himself at him. The two started fighting lightning fast. I couldn't even see what was going on. Raimundo and Kimiko raced off to help him while the cowboy came to stand by me.

"So, you know about the Xiaolin and Heylin?" he asked me.

"Spent my life avoiding anyone associated with them," I replied.

"Now why is that?" Clay wondered.

The anger left me and I thought about how to answer him. There probably was no need to hide what we are anymore. No way to keep it hidden, this Chase guy probably already knew, and who knew what would happen next. He needed allies. He couldn't tell the headmistress that he had failed her. He couldn't get anyone else to do it for him either; but if he divulged his people's secret, they would never let him return home. Facing the Headmistress sounded worse. Maybe if he left and brought them back they would let him stay when he got back….

It was hard though admitting that we exist after generations of silence. He decided that once he told these Xiaolin, they would help him find his friends. He wouldn't tell them everything, but enough.

"I'm not supposed to exist; _we _aren't. We're supposed to be extinct. All because of this "great struggle" between the_ Xiaolin_ and _Heylin. _They almost wiped us out a long time ago. Each side wanting an advantage over the other, and finding it in us; both sides, even the _Xiaolin, _treated us terribly. Like we weren't even people, just aberrations of nature. We finally pretended extinction, and hid in the continent that not even regular man had found yet. Eventually we became the town known as Pine Falls, and have been here for over the last four thousand years."

"I'm real sorry 'bout what happened to yer people. Now what I don't get is why did the past Xiaolin and Heylin want your people? What made them so special?" the Cowboy asked.

"We're called Vizon's. We have these strange physic abilities. Some can teleport, like me, some are telepathic, and some are self healing. I know a girl that has premonitions; she was the one this Chase Young was after."

"You can really teleport without a Shen Gong Wu?" Clay drawled. "That there is a pretty amazing talent you've got."

I was amazed at how easily he believed me. Maybe the others wouldn't be that hard to convince either?

"I need your help to find my friends," I told the Monk. "Can you help me?"

Addy's POV

My mind instantly changed. The great library? I've always wanted to go, and besides, Chloe and Jack could take care of Jordan while I was gone. Well, Chloe could anyway.

"If you're sure that it's the only way to help Jordan, then I'm not letting you go alone. I might look like just another girl from Washington, but I can't be hurt, and I can fight. Besides, you might get lost in the library." I told him.

I wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but there were a few things a knew for certain. Chase loved Jordan, and wouldn't let her go without a fight. Chloe would be able to take care of Jordan on her own, and would deal okay with being left alone in this citadel. Jack was crazy and was going to stay whether I liked it or not. And last but not least, Casey. We'd left so suddenly he was probably in a state of shock.

My reverie was broken by the harsh tone of Chase Young. "Fine, but the other must stay here with Jack and watch over her. If she wakes up before we get back she's going to need a familiar face."

"You don't sound too hopeful," I observed aloud.

"I'm not. I have never encountered anything like this, and I don't like it," he answered.

"Well where to?"

"First we have to go to the Xiaolin temple. They have the Fountain of Hui, and that is imperative to our mission."  
"Isn't that, combined with the eagle scope of course, supposed to tell us any information we want? Why do we need to go to the library if we have that?" I asked. Chase looked surprised (**just a wee bit**) that I knew so much about Shen Gong Wu so I said: "What? There are special classes at our school so we can learn about all this stuff in case an emergency like this ever popped up."

"We have to go to the library, _young one, _because the Fountain of Hui was created after the great library. It is a myth actually that the Fountain of Hui knows all of the secrets of the universe. It in fact only knows a small fraction of them."

"Oh, well okay then, let me say goodbye and we'll go," I told him.

Strange how he would know that, I would have to ask him about it later, when we're not so pressed for time. I walked over to Chloe who had gone over to help Jack get Jordan to another room. I took in her grass stained jeans and her old academy T-shirt. I noticed the bags under her eyes and wondered if I shouldn't stay. But I knew this was my one chance to go and see the great library, and I knew nothing and I mean nothing about medical issues. Never needed to; other Vizon's were required to go through a health class, but I could do anything and just…regenerate.

I spent most of my time at PFA learning to fight and shoot. Not bows and arrows, guns. I could throw knives, blow darts, fence, and many martial arts. You tend to take your safety seriously when you're in hiding.

"I'm leaving with Chase, you should be fine, he has everything you need here. I just wanted you to know before I go that it wasn't Casey that stole your Doritos in the car on the way to the mountain." I tried lightening the mood.

She smiled and told me she would be fine. I left her there, maybe the last time I would see her and Jordan. The Great Library is heavily guarded by Chi Monsters and worse. Who knows how long it would be before I saw them again.

I waved goodbye and turned to Chase.

"Are you sure you want to do this young Vizon?" he asked.

I replied, "Ready when you are."


End file.
